


Love & Pain

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yuushi’s heart still beats for only one person. If he denies it or not.





	Love & Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-02-19 & 2010-02-23 & 2010-03-02  
> Inspiration: A slideshow at the time, interspersed with lines from the vidmakers. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'What hurts the most'), only two names that were embedded 'Ivy' and 'Kuro_Ichigo'.

Oshitari Yuushi was not a man who got easily startled, upon reading the header of today's newspaper however he spit out his tea in pure shock. Taking deep, calming breaths he read it once again but the letters refused to vanish. 'Please let it not be true' he whispered over and over, the words sounding more and more frantic. Before he could dig himself into what surely would have been a panic attack his cell-phone vibrated: Tezuka Kunimitsu. He hadn't spoken with the former Seigaku captain in years. Almost as long as he hadn't done so with his own. Hyotei seemed like such a long time ago. ''Oshitari.'' Tezuka's voice was soft, it alarmed him immediately. ''Is it true?'' he heard himself ask, for once not bothering with proper etiquette. When Tezuka confirmed he closed his eyes, inquiring what had happened but refused to let any kind of emotion enter his voice. ''We don't know. One moment he was playing, the next he simply collapsed.'' Silence hung heavily between them before it was broken by rustling and then a different voice, one that took him completely by surprise. ''Please come home, Yuushi'' Fuji sobbed, making him swallow hard. ''You know I can't, Syusuke'' he managed to reply in still even tones, dreading the words he knew were to follow. ''I know you had a fall-out'' Fuji continued more softly, controlling the sobs to finish what he had to say, ''but that was such a long time ago and I know he misses you terribly. He might not say it out loud but that's how he feels. He needs you, Yuushi and you need him. I know you haven't been with anyone else since you two broke up. You did not even look at anyone since then. You are still as much in love with him as he is with you.'' The last proofed too much for his already watery eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to scream. And if that was not enough his friend repeated the words he so desperately wanted to hear but from someone else: ''Please come home, Yuushi. Please.'' Trying to regain his cool he took several deep breaths, his decision made before he knew he was making it. ''Where is he, Syusuke?''

Yuushi did not know what he had expected to find but it surely wasn't this. Keigo was asleep. Deeply asleep. So deeply it couldn't be natural anymore. He immediately called a doctor he knew he could trust. The diagnosis was devastating. Keigo had been drugged with prescribed medication. Drugged! Plopping onto the couch, arms crossed, Yuushi seethed. It didn't help that the doctor explained to him that the medication had to run its natural course as he had no idea what had been used. It also didn't help that, until then, Keigo would remain asleep. So Yuushi sat, equal parts furious and upset, and waited. At some point he must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes next he heard loud voices from the lower part of the mansion. Well, one loud voice and it sounded angry. Extremely angry. Clouding himself in stony calm he began to make his way to the parlor, resisting the urge to smirk at the obvious rage of their 'visitor' at being denied access by the staff. This would be fun. ''Mr…'' ''Doctor'' the man insisted forcefully. ''Dr. Arnold Patrick. And you are?'' 'So much for manners', Yuushi thought, nodding in acknowledgement at the man's presence but not his title. ''Oshitari Yuushi.'' ''Mmh'' was the only recognition he received. 'Such bad manners.' The thought almost made him smile. ''So?'' Patrick continued roughly, his patience seemingly at its end already. How convenient. Now Yuushi did smile, evilly. ''First, you will provide a list with all the medication you ever prescribed for Atobe Keigo. I warn you, do not leave anything out. Second, you will never come near him again as long as you live. Third, if you do not accept those terms you will stand trial and be found guilty, which will include life-long payments to Atobe Keigo, and don't even dare to think I can't make that happen.'' By the end of the demands Patrick was gaping like a fish out of water then screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuushi watched him calmly, though with slight amusement. ''You will accept those terms or stand trial against Atobe Keigo himself. I presume I do not need to point out that he is the most powerful member of the Atobe family. Now choose. ''

The first thing he felt upon waking was agony. His throat was dry, his skin seemed to be on fire and he was dizzy as hell. Fervently wishing the pain away he curled himself into a ball but the motion almost made him throw up. Managing to get to the bathroom in time he slumped down in front of the toilet just before the heaves came. Though dry, they turned the pain even sharper, forcing a whimper from his chapped lips. He was exhausted, he felt weak and he was sick and it was all too much but then arms enveloped him in a hug, their warmth and strength somehow familiar and he relaxed a little. ''Ssh. Deep, slow breaths. Just breathe, Keigo.'' At the smooth voice tremors began to rack his body. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. His imagination was running wild using his frantic desire to get Yuushi to come back to him. It was both, great joy and pure agony. ''Ssh. I'm right here, love.'' Keigo turned, desperate to know if he was really there or if he was being mocked, but found only caring and very sad eyes. Blue-violet eyes. ''Yuushi?'' His voice cracked but the disbelief was clearly evident. ''I'm right here, Keigo. Ssh.'' He closed his eyes, praying this was real with every fiber of his being, opening them only when something cool pressed against his lips. ''Sip slowly,'' Yuushi told him, still with that caring expression. ''You were asleep for a long time.'' As soon as the glass was empty Keigo found himself clinging to him, desperate to assure himself he would not suddenly disappear. Yuushi smiled and leant down, kissing his forehead. ''Let me draw you a bath. You must be sore from all that lying around without turning.'' When Keigo nodded Yuushi's smile grew and he kissed him again, this time on the lips, making both their senses reel. When Yuushi lowered him into the lukewarm water a little while later it was with utmost care and Keigo could only moan as soon as the scent invaded his nostrils. Yuushi had added his favorite oils, remembering just how much was needed to make it perfect. He soaked for a long while, was dried off, led to the couch and wrapped up in warm blankets before Yuushi handed him another glass of water.  
Dinner was a silent affair with him trying to eat and Yuushi encouraging him to do so without uttering a word. It was silent but it was comfortable. Something they had done often while still being in Hyotei. Dinner over and done with brought a problem though; he was beyond exhausted but did not allow himself to close his eyes. Illusion or no, he would stay awake for centuries if he could just keep Yuushi near. The other man smiled, settling both of them deeper into the cushions, draping Keigo almost over his chest before kissing his forehead and lips again. ''Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake. I promise.''

''I pay you more than enough to work both into the document.'' ''I will certainly do as you command'' a male voice stuttered ''but please consider that its chances of getting through without questioning are minimal at best.'' ''I don't care'', Yuushi heard Keigo reply, annoyance dripping from every syllable. ''If he wishes to change it at any given time he shall have the possibility.'' Yuushi suddenly knew what they were talking about. Exactly what they were talking about. He immediately pushed the double doors open and entered. Coming to stand behind Keigo he stated calmly, ''Atobe will be the only name on that document. Thank you for your time. You may leave.'' Bringing his arms around the strong shoulders he whispered, ''Thank you for caring so much but I'm not going anywhere'', then proceeded to kiss the pale neck ever so softly until Keigo turned with a quiet moan, demanding a proper one. Someone cleared his throat after long moments bringing them both back to the present. ''Are you serious?'' Fuji asked, a big smile plastered on his face. Even Tezuka's lips hadn't been able to completely avoid one. When Yuushi just grinned Fuji continued, obviously excited at the prospect. ''Are you going to get married then?'' This time it was Keigo who grinned but, thankfully, also gave voice to his answer. ''Not necessary. We have been for years.'' It was the first time they saw their friends jaws drop open in utter disbelief. Keigo chuckled, snuggling closer into his husband's warmth. Life was good again.


End file.
